Survival Mode
Survival mode is a game type on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, and a Special Ops Playlist in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3''. On Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, it is exclusive to Single Player, while in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'', Survival mode can be played Cooperatively with a partner. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized It is only unlocked if the player either uses a cheat code, or beats the campaign on Hardened difficulty. Using a cheat code only temporarily unlocks it, while beating Hardened unlocks it permanently. There are 4 maps in Survival. They are: Withstand, Persistence, Outlast, and Endure. *Withstand is in a bombed-out apartment building in Russia. There is debris all around the apartment for the player to take cover behind. *Persistence is in a military aircraft hangar somewhere in South America. There are several large supply cases for the player to take cover. *Outlast is in a small courtyard in South America. Fallen pillars, gates, and a car are all available for the player's cover. *Endure, the final map, is in a war-torn Middle-Eastern town. Debris is littered everywhere for cover. When the player first unlocks the mode, they will begin with Persistence only, and other maps are progressively unlocked. To unlock a map, the player must survive at least three minutes in the previous map At the beginning of every game, the player starts out with a USP and 3 Frag Grenades, but there are 3 randomly generated weapons that spawn on the ground, and 8 seconds are given for the player to gather these weapons, and to find cover. The weapons found on the ground change every minute. The weapons that can be found are the M4A1 Red Dot, AN-94, AK-74, P90, MP5, MP7, M40A3, AA-12, M249, and the RPG-7. All of the weapons have a large amount of spare ammunition, and, in the M249's case, it has a 200-round mag, where it would be found in other modes to have a 100-round mag. There is no Co-op for this mode. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Modern Warfare 3's Survival mode is much different from that of Mobilized's. First off, MW3's Survival mode is a playlist on the new Special Ops mode. Second, the new Survival mode takes place on Multiplayer maps, rather than maps specially designed for the mode. Thirdly, unlike Mobilized's Survival mode, there is Co-op for this mode, as the player can play with a partner, online or split-screen. In this version, the enemies come in waves that get progressively more challenging, unlike waves that become more numerous. Also in this version, there is a money-based system the player can use '''during' a match to buy things like air support, sentry guns, weapons, and even friendly AIs to assist the player. Confirmed Weapons *ACR 6.8 *Model 1887 *FN Five-seveN *MP5 *MP5K *RPG-7 *Riot Shield *USAS 12 *M60E4 *G36C *M16A4 *AK-47 *M4A1 Confirmed Maps *Dome. Confirmed Perks *Extreme Conditioning *Steady Aim *SitRep *Last Stand Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Category:Survival Mode